


Miss Me?

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Inspired by Mass Effect 3, and it's characters Garrus and Shepard...Sara meets Leonard at the bar. *Complete*





	

_ _

_ _

_Note: Thank Shakarian from Mass Effect for this inspired fic…_

He wasn’t sure how long he’d waited at that bar. A day? A week? A month? Years? Time passed differently here. All he knew was that he was waiting for someone. Someone to… Pass the time with. In all honesty, he thought it would be Mick he’d see first. The man had a knack for getting himself into trouble. However, slouched over his drink at the bar, he was in for a surprise when a throat cleared. He looked up and his face fell slightly. Standing there, looking as beautiful as the day he’d last seen her, was Sara Lance. She seemed older, had a few wrinkles around the eyes, but still gorgeous. She offered him a sad smile while walking to the empty stool. 

“This seat taken?”

“By all means…” He sat up, blue eyes taking her in. “Take it.”

He reached for the bottle and poured a drink into an empty glass before sliding it toward her. She took it but didn’t drink right away. She was looking at him in much the same way he was looking at her. 

“How?” he asked. 

“Shot in the chest,” said Sara. “Pretty sure it was in my heart. Saw the gun pointed at Ray and got in the way.”

“Ah,” said Leonard with a nod. 

“So are we in heaven or hell?” asked Sara, looking around the bar of patrons. It was a mixed bunch. She saw a biker sitting with someone in a pressed suit. She saw a gorgeous woman dressed like a librarian sharing a drink with another woman that resembled a hippie. “Though I suppose it doesn’t matter. If they have booze I’m in.”

“Somewhere in-between,” said Leonard. “This is the place people go who have… Unfinished business.”

“Ah, I see,” said Sara, spotting an A-List celebrity at another table, as attractive in person as they were in one of her favorite movies. “What was your unfinished business?”

“Well… I left a lot unsaid and unfinished,” he said. “Lisa… Mick…” He paused before meeting her gaze, it saying everything he’d never said to her out-loud. “You.”

She smiled at that, nodding before sipping her drink. 

“My Dad,” admitted Sara. “And the team.”

“Your old man is still kicking, huh?” he asked. “Good for him.”

“So, we just… Sit and wait?”

“Yep,” he said, sipping his drink. 

“Hm…” Sara shook her head, pulling strands of hair behind her ear. “Well, who better to pass the time in eternity with than you? Except maybe that hot hippie sitting two seats down.”

Leonard laughed at this and his laugh was contagious. Soon the two of them sobered and Leonard eventually reached over and placed his hand over hers. It was warm and made her arm tingle all the way up to her elbow. 

“For what it’s worth… I’m sorry you died again, Sara.”

“Yeah, well…” Sara linked her fingers with his and once again they were looking at each other, the both of them with unsaid words reflected in their eyes. “Like I said… I couldn’t think of better company.”

“Except the hippie,” he said. 

“Except the hippie.” She licked her lips, her chest tight as she said her confession. “I really did miss you, Leonard.”

“I missed you, too.”

**END**


End file.
